


Vile

by pakunoduh



Series: Lucio Annoys the Gang [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nadia deserves better, this is old as balls go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakunoduh/pseuds/pakunoduh
Summary: Lucio finds out he's going to die and Doesn't Take It Well.





	Vile

“Fuck!” Glass shatters on the ground in the aftermath of Lucio’s arm, the full wine glass breaking on the marble. The chair he had been in scrapes against the floor with his fast movements, squealing as his anger pushes it inches behind his standing form. His shoulders quake with anger as he looks away from his wife, chest heaving. His eyes remain unmoved from the red wine spreading on the white stone, unable to unclench his fingers from the tight balls they lay in by his sides. Dull fingernails bite into his flesh palm but he pays them no mind in his seething.

“Lucio.” Nadia’s voice is tight behind him. He can hear the eggshells she walks on with every syllable. “Please, try and calm yourself.”

“No!” He yells, looking over his shoulder. His portrait mocks him from the wall and he bares his teeth, gaze darting back to the red carnage spilling at his feet. “You’re wrong!”

He spins and raises an accusing finger towards his wife, the metal hand shaking faintly. If the tremors were from anger or fear neither of them could tell, but the fear makes him rage further. “You’re wrong, Nadia.” His voice is steel when he speaks to her, red tinged sclera wide and vesseled.

With a deep breath, Nadia raises herself from her defensive position, shoulders rolling to bring her taller in the ornate gold chair she finds herself in. The Countess levels her gaze to her tantruming husband, crimson flashing with irritation as they regard him, “You’re acting like a child, Lucio.”

“I am acting like a rational adult!” He glares and flings his hand back to his side, still shaking. When the tremors last longer than they should, Lucio’s nostrils flare, his lips curling. The chair behind him groans as he throws himself back into it, legs crossing quickly as an elbow rests on the arm. He puts his chin on his hand roughly in a pout.

“You are a Count, you could stand to act like one.”

Twin daggers shoot in her direction, Lucio’s mouth ticking up with the insult.

“And how would you react if you received your death sentence, Noddy?” He degrades. “Apparently, I’m fucking sick. Now I’m going to die like the rest of this city!” He leans back and throws an arm out toward Vesuvia beyond the palace’s walls.

“Now you’re being dramatic.” Elegant fingers reach out to the remaining cup that lay on the table between the two, a small teacup that she brings to her lips. Nadia sips at the lukewarm wine laced tea with a look of distaste before lowering it once more. “The healers could find a cure.”

“As if magic has ever done me any good.” Lucio gripes with a scowl.

“Would you rather just lie down and die?”

“Never.”

“Then stop acting like a wounded dog.” Nadia gives him a look through her eyelashes. “What would your pride say?”

“My pride is the least of my worries right now.” Lucio bites back.

“Well,” A small smile tugs at Nadia’s beautiful face, “who knew the plague could make you a saint?”

Lucio levels his wife a look as a servant rushes in to inquire over the noise. As unreadable as it was, it still holds enough power to send a trickle of worry down Nadia’s spine. Eventually, Lucio regards them with a wave, motioning to the spilled mess on the floor. Without taking his eyes off Nadia, he ushers them to clean up the broken glass and leave quickly ‘before my patience grows thinner’. A wolfish grin crosses the Count’s face as the door clicks quietly behind the disappearing maid. The shadows settling in his face grow more sinister with the expression and the Countess can’t help but stiffen under Lucio’s scrutiny.

“A saint is not the change you will see in me, my dear. That I can promise you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is like a year old but it never made its way here so have it. I have a series I'm working on of Lucio interacting with the other LI so here's the first installment. There'll be more to come... eventually
> 
> find me @ countcryptid.tumblr.com and c0untcryptid.twitter.com for more screaming
> 
> any critiques and comments are welcome and appreciated !!!


End file.
